


Just the Thing

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann isn't overly thrilled with the swimwear Newt picks out for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Thing

Title: Just the Thing  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 320  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: Contains art by [iraya](http://iraya.tumblr.com/).  
Summary: Hermann isn't overly thrilled with the swimwear Newt picks out for both of them.

 

"Here's your swimsuit, Hermann."

Hermann stared at the piece of fabric for a moment. His brow furrowed as he stretched the bathing suit out. "Newton, I allowed you to choose our swimwear this year because you insisted you knew 'just the thing' to buy. This suit appears to be missing... everything. I think you should exchange it for a complete one."

Newt shifted from foot to foot. "Okay, hear me out. I was going to buy the boring, plain stuff like we usually get. Then the guy was telling how these are the rage at the beach right now. Plus? You're going to look amazing in it."

"It's only going to cover my... It isn't going to cover enough of me! I know you have absolutely no problem showing off the majority of your body, but I really don't want an entire beach being able to see my arse!" Hermann pinched his nose. "And don't give me that 'but I love your ass because it fits so perfectly in my hands' speech."

"I do not sound like that, Hermann." Newt snorted at the glare Hermann shot him. "Well, maybe I do. How about you just try it on and I'll try mine on, and then you can change into something else if you don't like it?"

"Fine."

\---

"Dear lord."

"I know, right?" Newt twisted and turned in front of the mirror. "I look awesome."

Hermann shook his head. "I feel ridiculous and naked."

"You're also a couple shades pinker than normal." Leaning over, Newt kissed the corner of Hermann's mouth. "Thanks for at least trying it on. And your ass looks fantastic in that, as does the rest of you."

"You may take one picture of us, but you will not send it to anyone else. Agreed?"

"Yeah, yeah." Newt kissed him again and this time Hermann kissed him back. "Now, do your sexiest pose and say 'cheese'."

"Cheese."

 


End file.
